


♥A Very Simple Date.♥

by Lovely_Fusion



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Oumeno Gift Exchange, Some Wholesome Fluff, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Fusion/pseuds/Lovely_Fusion
Summary: Kokichi And Himiko go on a simple date to a cafe
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Oumeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	♥A Very Simple Date.♥

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnfish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sunnfish).



> Ugh, I swear writing this was tricky. I wish I could have published this on the 27 but I been looking at stuff for my new computer set :D which isn't here yet but that isn't shocking.
> 
> Anyway, I of course join thee Oumeno Gift Exchange. Today my prompt is from @sunnfish. meaning this fanfic is for her. sadly I do not know her AO3 username so I'm force to use her Tumblr username :,) Either way, hope you enjoy this little fanfic-

Today was a very special and exciting day for **Kokichi** , today he was going on a little date with **Himiko**. Though it isn't really exciting since they are already an official couple and they been on a few dates before. But the reason it was, is cause this time Himiko was the one who asked Him. it usually is Kokichi who asks/begs to go on a date with her, He wonder where they would be going. But either way he continue getting dress, Later he finally made it to the place she said they were going to meet up and it wasn't hard spotting Himiko. She appear to be wearing a white dress with strawberry's splatter all over the dress, She also had a pink flower hairpin and a white shoes. she was also carrying a tiny pink purse in her hand that looked like it couldn't much. 

"Yoo-Hoo~ Himi-chan!" He yelled, mostly trying to get her attention only but ended up getting others attention as well.

"Ah, Kokichi your here." She said once he catch up.

"Yup!, never late as usual!." He said proudly,

"Hm, actually i think you were a second late." She said, making a little joke.

"Ha! good try my little himiko, but i know i'm on time thanks to what you said!" Kokichi remembers what time Himiko suggest they meet. 

"Nyeh, whatever. Can we go inside already?." she asked while turning towards the building behind her.

"Inside?. you mean where going here?." He turned to building Himiko was heading to, it was A Cafe. a very cutesy looking cafe..It looked like a place for little children.

"Yeah, Tenko mention this place days ago. i thought we should go here since it did sounds nice."

He 'dramatically' gasp "Are you saying our date was just an excuse so you can go to a cafe?." Fake tears began to form within his eyes.

"No?. i genuinely wanted to here for our date since it seem like we would both enjoy it." She explain in calmly manner.

His tears then disappeared and a smile replace his sad expression. "Aww!, You really do love me don't you Himiko!" He sad playfully. he would expect her to say her usual, _'Nyeh?!, no i don't!'_ or _'Nyeh...shut up..'_. He's been used to it for awhile.

"...Nyeh..yeah yeah, I love you.." She said, while a noticeable blush appear on her face. He didn't expect her to agree him. it kinda caught him off guard, to where he had a slight blush appear on his face as well. though it wasn't as noticeable. "Are you coming Kokichi?." She asked, snapping him back to reality. 

"Huh?, oh. Yeah! Coming Honey!" He said, as begin to follow her inside the cafe. Just as they open the door a bell rang, alerting the employees when anyone enters the cafe. Soon a waitress came up to the two.

"Why Hello There!, Welcome to our cafe!" The lady said, with a bright smile on her face. Kokichi could automatically feel the happy vibe coming from her..It weirdly felt unsettling, "If you wouldn't mind could you please follow me to your table." They followed her to their table and sat down. She also handed them their menus "Okay, now that your settle in, i'll come later to get your orders!," She walk away from their table, While Himiko was already looking through the menu. Kokichi decided to analyze the cafe. 

* * *

Later, Kokichi already finish his meal when Himiko was taking time finishing. She spend more time gazing out of the window their table was next to. while Kokichi was still pretending that he was looking in the menu but really he was just gazing at Himiko, Surprisingly they weren't really having much of a conversation since they came in here. So he decided that he would start up a random one.

"Hey Himiko?."

She took her attention away from the window and to him, "Nyeh. What?."

"You said Tenko mention this place? am i right?" He asked, he just now remembered her mentioning something like that.

"Huh?. oh yeah. She did, we were planning on going on somewhere and this place was one of the places she suggests. i wanted to go with her yesterday but she been busy with rantaro or something..I didn't want to get into their so i didn't push it."

"Tsk tsk, Himiko you got all backwards! your Suppose to get into your friends business!. geez Himiko, i can't believe you don't understand friendship.." He said with a disappointing tone.

"I don't you understand friendship.." She mumbled.

"Nishishi!, of course i don't! i'm just lying with ya."

"Don't you mean 'I'm just messing with ya?'." She said, trying to see if he needed to be corrected

"No, i prefer to use 'lying'." 

"Nyeh..alright then." She said, not willing to argue with him.

The two continue to chat about random stuff. some of things they chat about didn't even make sense. Soon Himiko finish her meal and they paid for cafe's service 

After they left the cafe Himiko decided that this date wasn't over yet. so they headed to the park that wasn't far from Hopes Peak. They Were walking down the path hand by hand, but they soon got tired from walking and sat by the nearest bench they saw. At first they were just quiet and admired the beautiful sky above them..though of course with Kokichi around that didn't last long, Somehow their sweet moment turn into them mocking couples behind their back. of course Himiko didn't really want to join in but soon she started to do it too. But Himiko slowly stop laughing along, and turn to Kokichi who was still chuckling. She smiled as she watch him a for few seconds and then softly landed her hand on top of his. He didn't notice her hand though.

"Hey..Kokichi."

He tried to control his laughter and wiped a tear, "Yeah Him-" Before he could finish his sentence, Himiko pressed her lips against his. Since he was caught off guard once again he just stood there frozen in place. She then back away from the kiss, Since he thought she wasn't going to say or do anything he was about to speak first. But out of no where she hugged him tightly and brush her head against his chest. And surprisingly she caught him off guard again.

"I love you Kichi-chan Nishishi!" She said, It took Kokichi awhile before he could realize that she mimicking him. though that didn't stop his face from turning red. 

"A-ah! Himiko Let Me Go! AHHH LEEETTT GOOOO!!" He shouted, of course Himiko didn't stop. 

Later after that event they finally went back to Hopes Peak. though this time Himiko was the one messing with him on their way back, in a very loving way of course.

ღღღღ _ **T**_ _ **he End!**_ ღღღღ


End file.
